Wild Hearts
by Ace Hardwind
Summary: The real reason the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden is because it is sentient. What happens when it decides to adopt an injured eleven-year old Harry who wasn't saved by Firenze? HarryxBeastboy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I do not own Harry Potter or Teen Titans; there can we get on with it already?

Harry gasped as it felt like his head was being cleaved in half he looked up into the shadowy figures face as the shadowy figure aimed a wand and cast several cutting curses each cutting deep all the way down to the bone. Harry's vision started to go dark as he heard twigs breaking and the shadowy figure ran after the cowards Draco and Fang. Harry knew he was about to die, there was no way he could survive with the amount of blood gushing out of his wounds.

The Spirit of the Forest looked at the dying boy with pity, he had such a great destiny ahead of him and now it was about to be cut short unless she interfered. It had been a long time since she last interfered in the lives of mortals instead allowing them to simply live their lives as they should. Sighing she made her decision as she moved forward, floating over the twigs and placed the boy's head in her lap and began singing; she would not allow a boy with such an important destiny to die so easily.

Harry starred up in confusion at the lady who was singing. She was completely green and was wearing a leotard made out of wild flowers. Green leaves covered her arms and her red hair was covered with twigs and flowers. Harry sighed as he felt the pain leaving his body and he grew tiredly content, was it the singing that was taking the pain away? He closed his eyes and fell asleep as his wounds knitted themselves closed.

Harry awoke many hours later laying on the ground with no one around he stood up feeling sore and looked around, was this the afterlife? If so it was very beautiful, he was standing in a clearing full of wild flowers and in the middle of the clearing was a pond full of wildlife. Harry walked over to get a drink from the pond and gasped as he saw his reflection. He had changed drastically. His skin was now green and his arms and legs were covered in barely visible green vines. A few red wild flowers were growing in his hair. His eyes were now a dark forest green rather than the jade color they were before and he apparently no longer needed his glasses to see clearly. He was also completely naked and quickly covered himself.

He looked around as he heard singing again and quickly saw again the green lady from before. She smiled at him and said in a melodious voice, "Hello, my child." Harry squirmed under her gaze feeling embarrassed by his naked state as she giggled and floating over to him and gave him a gentle hug. The hug sent blood rushing to Harry's face giving his skin a brown tone. "My child,' she said quietly, "there is much that I must teach you, come with me." Harry having no idea where he was and having nothing better to do followed her out of the clearing.

The Spirit of the Forest taught Harry much over the next three weeks. First, she explained to him that in order to save his life she had had to turn Harry partly into a creature of the forest. After that she began teaching Harry about the destiny that awaited him and the skills he would need to survive.

Over the next three weeks Harry honed both his body and his new plant based powers. He found that he could speak to plants and order them to do his bidding. He also worked on his magic, as his new mother would not allow him to return to Hogwarts, under the influence of that 'old coot" or Dumbledore as Harry knew him. However, Harry found himself missing his friends Hermione and Ron. Finally, Harry had had enough and returned to Hogwarts without his mother's permission to see his friends although the meeting had not gone as he'd planned…

Harry floated along the empty hallways of Hogwarts easily avoiding the occasional prefect or teacher. He eventually found his way to the Fat Lady's Portrait and remembering that he didn't know the password simply pulled the portrait off of the wall silently thanks to a silencing curse with his newfound strength. He walked in only to see Hermione and Ron cuddled up on the couch and laughing about how Potter had gotten himself killed in the Forbidden Forest and that they were glad they no longer had to pretend to be his friends.

Harry ran away no longer caring if he was seen. Thankfully Harry made it back to the Forbidden Forest without being seen and found solace in the arms of his new mother. Meanwhile, Voldemort's possessed body double screamed in triumph as he attained the Sorcerer's Stone and presented it to his master. His master entered the stone only for it to shatter and for the defeated spirit to flee the castle as the servant died in the magical backlash of his master leaving his body. Apparently, the Spirit would later tell Harry, Nicholas Flamel didn't trust Dumbledore that much.

The next year found Harry getting bored and angry. Ron and Hermione, his former "friends" had entered the forest in search of answers. Despite the betrayal Harry had been unable to allow the acromantulas to eat them and Harry had called upon the plants to protect the two as they fled. However, Harry now knew that there was trouble in the castle and against his mother's wishes he decided that he would have to fix the problem. So just before the school year was to end he walked into the castle under the effects of a glamour charm determined to end whatever was going on.

He found himself at the end of the night fighting a giant snake with a flaming red bird. Harry was however unaffected by the snake's most dangerous weapon, its eyes as the flaming red bird had blinded it. After a battle spanning many hours the snake lay dead with many of its teeth littering the cave floor one of which Harry drove into the innocent looking diary which dispelled the evil spirit. The bird then lifted both Harry and the Weasel's sister's corpse up through the tunnels and to the girl's bathroom. Harry then cast a Disillusionment Charm and again left the castle that had temporarily been his home for the comforting arms of his mother.

That summer Harry had finally had enough of the quiet life in the Forbidden Forest and told his mother that he'd be leaving to explore the world. The Spirit of the Forest nodded sadly sad to see her child leaving but proud that he'd be seeing the world for himself. Harry packed up his few belongings, applied a glamour charm, stole some clothes, a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt and a faded denim jacket and hurried to the nearest airport for a trip to America with a little help from his magic of course.

Beastboy sighed quietly before standing up from his bed. He was lost, Terra was now a statue and he found himself unable to move on, he was having even trouble making jokes. He threw his T-Communicator on the bed and jumped out of his window changing into an owl on the way down. He spread his wings and flew, he needed to get away for a while; hopefully his team would understand.

Harry smiled slightly as he breathed in the fresh air, the salty air smelled good and there were no noticeable pollutants in the air. He'd arrived in America.

AN; Please tell me what you think. Feedback is the only way I'll improve. I don't know when I'll get to update.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighed sadly as he looked down on the nameless city in the dead of night, had he really ever lived like this? That part of his life seemed so long ago, like a dream. City life was crowded, smelly, and dangerous. Speaking of danger his ears perked up at the sound of someone shouting for help. Harry jumped down from the roof he'd been standing on, and began running towards the sound of shouting. Harry had recently taken to acting as a sort of super hero for the city, stopping rapists and drug dealers among other things. Although even he had to admit, there was only so much that he could do.

Harry arrived at a dead-end alley to find a man holding a woman up against a brick wall and whispering dark threats to her as she tried to run away. Harry released the glamour charm that hid his true appearance and walked over, an angry look in his eyes. As the man reached a hand down to pull up the woman's dress Harry grabbed his hand and pulled it back, his eyes narrowing promising pain to the man if he did not cease.

The man released the woman as the woman reached down to her ankle and pulled out a hidden knife before plunging it into Harry's side. Harry reeled back watching in disbelief as green blood gushed forth from his wound. Harry turned at the sound of footsteps to see an old man wearing a red suit and walking with a diamond-encrusted cane walking down the alley towards him. "I'm sorry my dear boy," said the old man with a voice like iron, "but you've been getting in the way of my business too much. You've stopped three of my drug shipments in the past week and thanks to you people have stopped paying me their protection fees. As such I had to set this trap; again terribly sorry about your impending death but it's just business you know."

As Harry fell to his knees a shadow covered the old man who turned only to see a giant green gorilla. The gorilla beat its chest as the old man shouted, "Don't just stand there you fools, help me!" The other two rushed forward, the woman pulling her knife out of Harry as she ran past and Harry gasped in pain as he watched unable to do anything to help.

The gorilla roared as the man jumped up into the air and landed a vicious uppercut to the gorilla's jaw. The gorilla stepped back and shook its head before punching the man into the wall to the left and knocking him out. The woman stepped forward and stabbed with her knife. The gorilla grabbed her hand and growled as the knife bit into the side of its hand. The gorilla pulled the woman to the ground and roared before punching her once in the side of the head to knock her out. The gorilla then turned to the old man who fainted in fear as his bladder released and began wetting his pants.

The gorilla smirked before shifting and shrinking down into a green boy with green hair and fangs. Beastboy hurried over to Harry and helped him up muttering, "Please don't let him be dead, I just need to get him to a hospital." Beastboy gasped as he looked at the bleeding wound as it slowly stopped bleeding. The wound then began shrinking as the boy's green skin slowly knitted itself together.

Within half a minute the boy's wound was completely healed and he opened his eyes, his forest green eyes, as he looked at the other green boy and said, "Thank you for the aid, I am Harry Potter. Might I know your name?" Beastboy tried to put on a smile as he said, "I'm Beastboy, nice to meet you." Harry looked at his shredded shirt in disdain before removing it and standing up leaning on Beastboy at first before standing on his own. Harry took a few steps to make sure that he was fine before turning to look at Beastboy and noticing that Beastboy was starring at him. He cleared his throat causing Beastboy to look away with a blush on his face.

Beastboy looked away quickly as he was caught starring; it had been rude of him to stare at a person he'd just met but he just hadn't been able to help himself. He had initially felt excited when he'd seen the boy's green skin and wondered if he'd found someone who could appreciate just how much teasing and ridicule he had taken because of his green skin. He had then been awed as he observed the almost "natural" beauty of the other boy. Red wild flowers were growing in his long black hair and barely visible green vines ran down his arms and judging by the bulges along his jeans he also had them running down his legs as well.

Harry cleared his throat again getting Beastboy's attention before saying to the green changeling, "Come on; help me take these criminals to the nearest police station." Beastboy nodded and changed back into a gorilla, picking up the old man and the woman. Harry picked up the second man and began walking down the street to where he knew there was a police station.

A few hours later Harry and Beastboy exited the police station with promises that the old man and his associates would be punished to the fullest extent of the law. The sun was just beginning to shine on the city as Beastboy yawned and Harry smirked as he caught the yawn out of the corner of his eye. Harry turned towards Beastboy and asked, "Would you like to come with me to my current home; you look tired." Beastboy blushed as his mind thought up wild and crazy ideas about what his new friend meant. Beastboy shook his head quickly to get hid of his blush and thoughts before saying, "Uh, sure." Harry laughed at the blush before grabbing Beastboy's hand and pulling him along saying, "Alright then, follow me."

A little while later Harry had led Beastboy to a clearing where there was a giant oak which Beastboy gasped at the sight of. "I know," said Harry, "isn't it great?" Beastboy could only nod as he looked at the tree house nestled up at the top of the tree. It wasn't like any other tree house though. Whereas most tree houses were constructed upon a tree out of processed wood it appeared that this tree had simply grown in the shape of a tree house.

Two green vines lowered themselves from the tree's foliage and Harry grabbed a hold of one motioning for Beastboy to grab onto the other vine. Beastboy grabbed onto the vine and held it tightly as it lifted Harry and Beastboy up into the air and towards the tree house part of the tree. Harry stepped lightly from the vine to a sort of catwalk that ran along the outside of the tree house. He then offered a hand to Beastboy who took it and stepped onto the catwalk with Harry. Harry and Beastboy then entered the tree house and Beastboy asked, "How did you build this Harry?" Harry laughed and replied, "I simply asked the tree to give me a place to live; it was very happy to oblige." Beastboy shook his head, wondering if his new friend was insane as he looked around the rather complex tree house. In the main room there was a small desk and a bed made out of wood and off to the side there was a bathroom complete with running water and a shower. Beastboy looked around for a while before saying to Harry, "Uh Harry where should I put my things?"

Harry smacked his forehead and said, "You're right how rude of me," and walked over to the back wall of the tree house. Harry placed his right hand upon the wall and began humming, the tree house responded with a rumble as a small hole appeared where Harry's hand was. The hole grew into a doorway and then grew even more. Within a minute where there had once been a wall there was now a doorway leading to another room with a bed and a desk, all made out of the tree.

Beastboy starred at Harry for a few moments before running past him and exploring the new room with the eagerness of a child. Harry shook his head before he sat down at his desk and began writing in a book. Beastboy turning around noticed this and asked Harry what he was writing. Harry smiled slightly and responded, "I'm simply writing in my diary Beastboy." Beastboy immediately walked over and changed into a spider monkey grabbing the diary and running off. Harry shouted, "Beastboy," and ran after the changeling laughing as he chased Beastboy all through the forest all morning long.

Eventually Harry and Beastboy became tired of the chase and returned to the tree house. Stepping into the tree house Beastboy sat Harry's diary, which he had not read at all, on Harry's desk and retired to his room. He sat on the bed expecting it to be hard and uncomfortable but was pleasantly surprised as he found it quite soft. Beastboy lay down on the bed and within a few minutes was snoring quietly.

Harry smiled slightly as he sat down at his desk and finished his entry in his diary, telling it all about the chase Beastboy had taken him on. Then, his diary entry finished Harry yawned and stretched. He walked over to his bed and lay down on it sighing contentedly as he fell asleep almost immediately. He was quite satisfied with how the night and the following morning had gone.

Later that evening, just as the sun was starting to dip beyond the horizon Harry was roused from his sleep by a green dog that had jumped onto his bed and was licking every part of him it could find. Harry laughed as he tried to push the wriggling dog off of him. The dog eventually jumped down to the floor and shifted back into Beastboy. Harry glared at the changeling who shrugged and said, "Sorry Harry, but I couldn't resist."

Beastboy was trying to fight the smile that was trying to work its way onto his face. He hadn't had any dreams about Terra while he'd slept for the first time in a week. For whatever reason, Harry had been able to give him what he'd been searching for. Peace.

AN: There's chapter two. Sorry it took so long to update but I did warn you. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry barely dodged the chainsaw of the biker-dressed female thief and cast a wandless Impediment jinx to cause the chainsaw to seize up. A right hook followed that knocked the female to the ground and then one extra punch to the downed thief to make sure she was unconscious. Harry grumbled as he looked at the hole in his new t-shirt, what was it with these thieves and criminals that made them want to destroy his collection of t-shirts?

Harry quickly tore his mind away from such thoughts and hurried over to help Beastboy who was dodging two thieves wielding very sharp scythes. Harry reached out a hand calling for the grass around the two thieves' feet to interfere. The grass responded, wrapping itself around the thieves' feet and causing them to fall to the ground as they went to move towards the green-skinned teenager and found themselves stuck to the ground. Beastboy, seeing his chance to finish his opponents, changed into a gorilla and struck both downed men once in the side of the head to knock them out.

"Hey," said Beastboy changing back and pouting at Harry, "I could have handled them myself." Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes at his changeling friend before responding, "Well, we'll never know if that's true and I still won the contest twelve and a half criminals to eleven so you owe me an ice cream." Beastboy grumbled before following Harry to the nearest ice cream parlor. "Maybe," Beastboy whispered, "I can still give Harry the puppy dog eyes and he'll buy me an ice cream instead." Beastboy hurried after his part plant friend towards the closest ice cream parlor.

Beastboy pouted at Harry as the part plant boy eagerly licked his ice cream cone, unlike Starfire Harry seemed to be immune to Beastboy's puppy dog stare. Beastboy sighed dramatically and returned to eating his ice cream cone as the pair sat on a rooftop watching the sun rise. Beastboy smiled slightly as he watched the sun just starting to creep over the city rooftops and thought back over everything that had happened.

It had been three months since Beastboy had left Titans' Tower and two months since he had saved Harry from the trap in the alley. During that time he had gotten to know the part-plant boy rather well. He had to admit that the part-plant boy impressed him, knowing that you were destined to either kill a world-domination crazed madman wizard or be killed by that madman would be enough to drive most people out of their minds but Harry seemed to simply take it in stride. And Beastboy didn't know how Harry managed to keep his sanity; when Beastboy had asked all Harry had done was laugh and say, "My mother has trained me and I can always return to her." That had led Beastboy to reconsider his opinion of Harry, he had originally thought that Harry was just a meta-human who had been kicked out of or run away from his home but it seemed that Harry was still on good terms with his mother; and who exactly was that mother? Beastboy had initially thought Poison Ivy to be Harry's mother but had later decided against that theory since Harry was just as much a superhero as Beastboy himself.

Beastboy shook his head, trying to get such thoughts out of his head; Harry Potter was a mystery and not one that would be solved before Harry was ready for the mystery to be looked over and noticed that Harry was starting to look tired, his eyes drooping as he finished off the last of his ice cream cone. Beastboy smiled slightly and patting his part-plant friend on the shoulder said quietly, "Come on, Harry let's go home." Harry nodded and the two slid down the rooftop to the street below and started the short walk to Harry's home.

Beastboy sat bolt upright in bed, fresh tears coming to his eyes as he remembered his dream, still fresh in his mind. It had been about Terra, she had been sitting behind her statue crying about and saying that she'd been abandoned by all of her friends and that Beastboy had left her for a part-plant boy. Beastboy hugged his knees as he thought about his dream; the wound left by Terra's sudden departure was still there, no longer as painful but still there. But what about what Terra had said in his dream, could he really leave her memory behind and move on, to another boy of all things?

Beastboy shook his head and sighed, he needed the aid of someone smarter than him, someone like Raven who he could talk to and who could help him sort out his feelings both for Terra and for Harry. Beastboy's tears stopped as he considered his new best friend, would it really be that bad to try and date Harry? He and Harry had a lot in common, from their nature-based superpowers to their love of fun and jokes. Harry wasn't much of a prankster but he was smart, more than smart enough to turn most of the pranks Beastboy set on him back on the changeling. Beastboy sighed and put his head in his hands, even if he did decide to pursue Harry how did he know if the younger boy would even be at all interested in having a mate, much less a male mate?

Beastboy got up and stretched, maybe his thoughts would be more organized after a shower.

Beastboy dried his hair with a towel as he exited the bathroom to see no Harry. It didn't worry Beastboy that Harry wasn't there though; Harry was probably just tending his small garden at the base of the tree house. Beastboy looked down and spotted the smaller green-haired boy tending the flowers very meticulously. Beastboy paused as a few drops of rain began to fall and he looked down eagerly, a mischievous plan forming in his mind.

* * *

Harry paused as he felt the first few drops of rain, he absolutely loved the rain. It probably had something to do with his part-plant form but for whatever reason he loved it. Harry spread his arms out and laid down on the ground sighing contentedly as the rain splashed against his green skin. Harry lazily opened his eyes as he heard a dog sniffing and took in the green golden retriever at his side. Harry rolled his eyes and lazily lifted one hand to pet Beastboy's current form. The dog sighed contentedly as Harry's fingers scratched just the right spot. Beastboy mentally smirked before licking Harry's face. Harry squealed in surprise and wrapped the green dog in a bear hug and the two rolled around on the ground, with Harry eventually pinning the green dog underneath him.

Harry smirked as he looked at the pinned dog that shifted into Beastboy who said, with a hint of fear in his voice, "Harry, what are you planning?" Harry slowly released Beastboy's wrists and placed his hands on Beastboy's sides. He lowered his head and whispered into Beastboy's ear, "Tickling you." He then proceeded to begin tickling the changeling mercilessly, as Beastboy released peals of laughter as the younger, slightly smaller boy tickled the changeling as the rain splashed down on them.

Later that evening Harry was drying himself off with a towel as Beastboy pouted at him, refusing to admit that he had actually enjoyed Harry tickling him. Beastboy sighed sadly and looking at Harry said, "Harry I-I think I need to leave." Harry dropped his towel in surprise making Beastboy turn bright pink at Harry's sudden nakedness and look away. Harry seeing the pink face of his friend and realizing that he had nothing to cover himself also blushed and quickly threw on his underwear and pants.

Having dressed at least half on his body Harry looked at the still blushing Beastboy and asked with a hurt tone, "Why Beastboy, aren't you happy here?" Beastboy sighed and threw Harry a rolled up newspaper saying simply, "Read the front page." Harry looked at the front page and saw a headline that read, "Second Titan Vanished: Leader Robin Blames Disappearance on Villain Slade." Harry read the article and quickly gathered that one of the Teen Titans, a superhero group on the coast in Jump City, a girl named Starfire had been kidnapped and that the Titan Leader Robin, The Boy Wonder, had blamed the disappearance on a super villain named Slade.

Harry looked up at Beastboy and said quietly, "You're the first Titan who vanished aren't you?" Beastboy nodded, with a confused look on his face, "Yeah, but how'd you know?" Harry chuckled and said, "I recognized you immediately once I saw you, how many green-skinned people are there who can change into different animals." Beastboy rubbed the back of his head and said quietly, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Harry smiled and said, "Just so you know, I'm going to help you, and don't even think about making me stay behind." Beastboy ran forward and hugged Harry whispering, "Thank you Harry" over and over again as Harry awkwardly patted Beastboy on the back telling him, "You didn't think I'd let you go into a dangerous situation alone did you?"

A week later Beastboy sighed as he beheld the Titans' Tower in the distance, he and Harry had traveled as quickly as they could to reach the Tower and now they were about to rejoin with his old team to help search for his missing friend. Slade wouldn't know what hit him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked over at Beastboy as the two stood at the foot of the giant T-shaped Tower that had been Beastboy's home. Harry looked over at Beastboy with a reassuring look on his face and patted Beastboy's shoulder. Beastboy smiled slightly and pressed his hand up against the fingerprint scanner next to the door causing the door to slide open. Beastboy and Harry walked through the now open door and began ascending the tower towards the main room.

Beastboy looked around as he entered the living room to see Raven reading a book and Cyborg watching TV although neither of them appeared at ease, Cyborg was fidgeting and Raven had a worried look on her face. Raven looked up as she heard the door open and a slight smile flashed across her face as she saw Beastboy but she quickly hid her smile as she saw Harry and a curious look appeared across her face. Cyborg did not turn at the sound of the door and simply said, "Hey Robin man, I know you feel responsible about Starfire but you really should take it a little more easily; you can't save her if you burn yourself out."

Raven rolled her eyes and said in a calmly, "Wrong boy Cyborg." Cyborg allowed himself to be distracted from the giant television and turned around to see who it was who had gotten into the Titans Tower and his jaw dropped at the sight of Beastboy. Cyborg vaulted over the couch and ran up to Beastboy before wrapping the much smaller teen in a hug. Beastboy started to turn blue as he struggled to breath and Raven put her book down and walked up to the group. She whispered something into Cyborg's ear causing him to blush and release Beastboy who immediately tried to get air back into his body.

Cyborg looked down at Beastboy and said, "Hey man, I'm sorry about that it's just been so long since you left. How have you been and…" at this point Raven interrupted Cyborg by saying as she looked at Harry, "Who is your friend Beastboy?" By this point Beastboy had gotten his breath back and said, "I've been alright Cyborg and this is…" only to be interrupted by Harry who said, "Harry Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you friends of Beastboy." Beastboy pouted as Cyborg smiled and introduced himself to Harry while Raven simply narrowed her eyes apparently irritated by Harry's answer for some reason.

At this point the door opened again and Robin walked through and into the main area and paused as he saw the group. He walked up to Beastboy who managed to say, "Hi Rob…" before Robin punched the green changeling right in the face. Beastboy fell to the ground as Harry reacted, releasing a multi-colored blast of light from his right hand which collided with the Boy Wonder and sent him flying backwards and into a wall. Beastboy stood up; his left eye closed and shouted, "What the hell was that for Robin? What in the world did I do?" Robin got up slowly and dusted his uniform off before shouting back, "You left us with a member down and because of that Slade easily took Starfire, and if you'd been here then maybe we could have stopped him!" At this point Raven responded by wrapping Robin in a telekinetic force shield and shouted, "Robin relax! Beastboy's back now and maybe with his and Harry's help we'll be able to save Starfire."

At this point Beastboy looked over at Cyborg with a confused look on his face and Cyborg whispered, "We all thought Terra took out Slade but he turned up alive Beastboy and he kidnapped Starfire saying that he would return her only if we gave him a suitable apprentice and that if we didn't he'd forcibly turn Starfire into his apprentice." By this point Robin and Raven had started yelling insults at each other and Robin roared before charging at Raven. However Harry fired a wandless leg-locker curse which caused Robin's legs to snap together and made him fall to the ground.

Cyborg laughed as Robin struggled to rise with his legs locked together. Harry released the spell and a blushing Robin rose up before turning around and leaving the living room. Beastboy walked up to Raven and whispered into her ear, "We need to talk later." Cyborg put his arm around Harry and said, "You're alright Harry." Harry smiled at Cyborg's compliment and Raven excused herself saying that she needed to meditate.

Raven sighed and put her head in her hands; she was confused thanks to that green changeling. First Beastboy returned and that made her happy, she hadn't realized just how quiet the Tower was without her green friend. However, she could feel Beastboy's emotions raging inside of him, such love he felt for his green friend, Harry, but also such confusion about it and she couldn't help but feel that confusion influencing her thanks to her empathy. Beastboy seriously needed to get his feelings under control and soon. She smiled slightly, she felt joy that Beastboy might be able to move on but it seemed he'd need some help getting his emotions sorted out. However, she had no idea how Harry would react as something, likely the immense magical energy she felt contained within him, was interfering with her ability to sense Harry's emotions and that worried her as she'd never met anyone able to block her empathy before.

At that moment the alarm sounded causing Raven to snap out of her thoughts and hurry to the roof where she heard explosions.

Beastboy, Harry, Raven and Cyborg arrived at the roof only to see Starfire firing starbolts at Robin. The three titans stood there in shock as Harry rushed forward to help calling on his magic to restrain Starfire. Starfire suddenly stopped right in midair and roared, her eyes glowing, as she felt Harry's magic contain her in an invisible shield of energy. She slammed herself against the side of the magical shield causing a shudder to run through the magical shield and through Harry's body. She slammed herself into the opposite side of the shield causing Harry to fall to his knees. She then flew into through the opposite side of the shield and causing Harry to fall on his back and for the magical shield to shatter only for Robin to tackle Starfire out of the air.

The other three Titans finally got out of their shock and charged forward Cyborg readying his sonic cannon as Starfire threw Robin off of her and off of the roof. Raven shouted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," and surrounded Robin in a telekinetic shield and she made Robin float back over to the roof. Cyborg began trading blows with Starfire as Beastboy checked on Harry to make sure he was okay.

Starfire flew up and started to fly away from the Tower only for a metal collar around her neck to shock her badly and cause her to scream out in pain. Robin finally back on the roof threw a grappling hook around Starfire's ankle and pulled her down to the roof of the Tower. Then he and Cyborg threw themselves onto Starfire who shouted in her native language angrily and threw them off of her. She charged at the downed Robin only to be slammed into a wall by a blast of black energy from Raven. Starfire immediately stood up and charged at Raven only to slam into an invisible wall of magic which Harry put up before Raven. Harry quickly fired a stunning charm at Starfire which bounced off of her and crashed into the ground at Beastboy's feet.

Beastboy changed into a raptor and bit at the metal collar around Starfire's neck before it shocked both him and Starfire. Starfire then slugged Beastboy in the head knocking him to the ground. Starfire screamed and cried as the collar continued to shock her and she fell to the ground writhing around in pain. Harry and Raven looked at each other and each nodded and the two spell-casters began focusing their magic. Harry fired a multicolored blast of light from his right hand as Raven fired a blast of pure darkness from her hands and the two blasts of magic collided with the metal collar causing it to shatter into pieces.

Raven hurried over to Starfire who latched onto her and begged for forgiveness as the rest of the Titans slowly picked themselves up. Robin walked over and Starfire latched onto him and cried as the Beastboy blushed as he suddenly pictured himself and Harry in a similar position. Raven looked over at Beastboy and motioned to the stairs leading down the Tower causing Beastboy to nod and follow the pale-skinned girl off of the roof of the Tower.

Later as Harry waited in a guestroom and Robin and Cyborg looked over Starfire in the Medical Area Raven looked over at Beastboy in the Titans' living room and asked with a slight smirk, "When do you plan on asking Harry out, Beastboy?" Beastboy blushed and stuttered, "H-H-How do you know how I feel about H-Harry?" Raven rolled her eyes and said, "I can feel your emotions Beastboy, did you honestly forget about my empathy?" Beastboy whistled and tapped the floor with his foot before saying, "Uhm yeah I guess I did."

Raven rolled her eyes again; it was amazing just how irritating the green changeling could be without even trying to be. She looked at Beastboy and said, "Now again, when do you plan on asking Harry out Beastboy?" Beastboy, the blush still on his face said, "Well, when I get around to it, I mean there's just so much going on right now with Starfire and Slade and," only to be interrupted by Raven who said, "Beastboy that's a terrible excuse and you know it. Now listen, you love Harry and judging by how Harry acts he hasn't had a lot of friends so if you do decide to ask him out and he accepts remember to take it slowly as he will likely have trouble seeing that you really do love him. And," at this point she paused to walk across the living room to Beastboy and she put her hand on his shoulder before continuing, "If you ever want to talk about Harry or Terra or anything I'm here for you. Just don't make it an everyday occurrence alright. I don't think I could handle a heart-to-heart talk with you every single day."

Beastboy's jaw dropped before it snapped closed and he said, "Where'd you get the sense of humor?" Raven rolled her eyes and said, "Cyborg built it for me." Beastboy and Raven laughed at Raven's response before saying good night to each other and heading for their respective bedrooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry agilely dodged a blow from Robin's bo-staff and threw a seed on the ground at Robin's feet. The seed quickly opened up and from emerged a writhing tangle of green vines which began to wrap around Robin's legs. Robin dropped an explosive pellet which ripped the vines to shreds and freed him but it was already too late, Harry had Robin right where he wanted him. Harry grabbed Robin's bo-staff and pulled it from Robin's weakened grasp before using it to knock Robin's legs out from under him.

Robin rolled away from Harry pulling out his second bo-staff and getting into a battle position only to see Harry slam his fist into the ground and for a black mist to spread from the spot and through the training room quickly. Robin stood in the black mist, unable to see anything and listening for any footsteps which would give Harry away.

Robin heard a whistling sound in front of him and swung his bo-staff knocking his stolen bo-staff to the ground. Robin swung repeatedly in front of him but his bo-staff hit nothing, _had Harry been so desperate as to throw the bo-staff at me_, Robin wondered. Robin suddenly felt a pressure pressing into his back and heard Harry's voice say, "Stupefy." Then all that Robin knew was blackness.

Harry smiled as the black mist cleared to show Robin lying at his feet, stunned. Harry pointed his wand at Robin and said, "Rennervate" hitting Robin with a blast of light which awakened the stunned teen. Harry helped Robin up and the two shook hands as the rest of the team applauded from their position at the side of the training room and of course the one applauding the most was Beastboy.

Starfire flew forward and said, "A most excellent training battle friend Harry. But you must not be discouraged friend Robin for you did most excellent as well." The rest of the team walked forward and offered their congratulations to the pair as Harry blushed, not used to the attention and praise.

Cyborg smiled, he had really grown to like Harry in the few weeks that Harry had been staying at the Tower. He was like a little brother to the older, half-machine teen. He would help him with maintaining and rebuilding the T-Car which needed to be repaired about three times every other week either from Cyborg racing it or from Villains attacking it. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Come on Harry, I'll make you the biggest breakfast you've ever had for winning. It's only fair." Harry smiled as Cyborg led Harry from the training room with Beastboy following close behind trying to convince Harry to eat a tofu breakfast instead and Starfire followed just enjoying being back with her friends.

Raven smiled slightly as she watched the four leave, despite her trouble adapting to a person who could block his emotions from her she just found herself liking the younger magic user. He just had the most likeable personality of anyone she'd ever met. The way he'd meditate with her and curiously ask what she was reading or if she wanted to join them when they watched movies just made her think of him as a little brother. She smiled as she remembered Harry confessing his love of Beastboy to her. She'd felt such joy at that moment that she'd nearly let loose about Beastboy's feelings for Harry but she'd managed to hold back enough to tell Harry just to take it slowly. Slowly was the best way for this relationship to go. She looked at Robin and sighed as she felt the emotions coming off of him and directed at her little brother.

Robin glared at the closed door through which the other four had left, that Harry Potter was an enigma and an irritating one at that. The boy was so overwhelmingly polite that it was hard to remember just how powerful he was. Robin could never forget the feeling of being unable to move his legs or that Harry had easily sent him flying with his magic. Sure, he may have attacked Beastboy beforehand and Harry was just defending his friend but still, that he'd been defeated so easily made him angry and wary of the new Titan. Still, without Harry they probably wouldn't have saved Starfire and because of that he'd learn to live with Harry, hopefully.

Much later, Starfire smiled as she and Harry walked the wondrous mall of shopping, her friends had been what she'd missed the most but she'd also missed being able to shop. She smiled as she picked out outfits for her new, part-plant friend, she could never forget his role in saving her from Slade's electric collar. That and he brought such joy to Beastboy's life that it would be rude of her to ask Harry to leave, not that she wanted him to leave in the first place. She loved Harry like a person would love a sibling, the same way she loved the rest of the Titans.

She turned as Harry asked, "Uhm Starfire, what is this?" She looked and saw Harry holding up a denim mini-skit. "It is a mini-skirt Harry," she responded, "I thought that you would look good in it." Harry sighed and just threw the mini-skirt back in the shopping cart; maybe he could use the mini-skirt to win his crush over and besides he'd learned not to try and argue with Starfire. He smiled as his thoughts drifted back to Beastboy.

Beastboy was struggling with his desire to ask Harry out on a date after Harry and Starfire had returned from the shopping mall. He took a deep breath and walked over to where Harry was reading next to Raven and asked Harry, "Hey Harry, how would you like me to show you how the night life is in Jump City?" Harry pretended to ponder the question and said, "Hm, well it is a school night so I guess I'll have to ask my big sister, Raven. Raven there's a strange boy who wants to take me on a date, can I go?" Raven smiled and said, "Only if you promise to behave." Harry smiled and said, "Alright it's a date." Harry gave Beastboy a little kiss on the cheek and then pulled Raven to his room to help him prepare. Beastboy stood there with a blush on his face and a glazed look in his eye until Cyborg smacked him in the back of the head and told Beastboy "You better behave himself around my little brother, hear?" Beastboy nodded as Cyborg glared at him before excusing himself to get ready for his date.

Harry looked at one outfit he had before discarding it and moving on to the next, looking at it from all angles before again discarding it and moving on. Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry and sat him down before saying, "You've been through every outfit you own twice now. I am going to choose what you wear and that's that." Raven then began going through Harry's closet and drawers looking for the perfect combination of clothes. Harry allowed his mind to drift for a few moments until he heard Raven ask, "Harry, what are you doing with a denim mini-skirt in your drawer?" He responded back as he blushed, "Starfire thought it would look good on me and I just couldn't argue with her." Raven smiled as she said, "Harry, I think I have just found the perfect outfit for you to wear."

Later, Beastboy was wearing his normal outfit as he waited for Harry to join him in the garage; Cyborg was allowing Beastboy and Harry to use the T-Car. Beastboy turned his head as he heard the electronic door open and felt his mouth suddenly become dry. There was Harry wearing a denim mini-skirt and a plain black t-shirt. Harry walked up to Beastboy with a blush on his face and asked, "Well, how do I look Beastboy?" Beastboy couldn't do anything except nod stupidly and say, "Perfect." Harry giggled and responded, grabbing the keys from Beastboy's hand, "Good, oh and I'm driving."

At Midnight Harry and Beastboy walked through the park enjoying ice cream cones after having danced for three straight hours at a nearby club. Harry and Beastboy had gotten some strange looks but neither had cared, they were too busy simply having fun. Harry sat down and finished the last of his ice cream cone and looked at Beastboy who was had already finished the last of his ice cream cone and was looking at Harry's hungrily. Harry responded by finishing the last of his ice cream cone agonizingly slowly. Beastboy turned into a dog and whimpered causing Harry to laugh and hold out the remainder of his ice cream cone for Beastboy to eat. Beastboy changed back and ate the remainder of the ice cream cone before putting his arm around Harry. Harry snuggled up to Beastboy and said sleepily, "Don't expect me to wear a skirt for you every day, Beastboy." Beastboy chuckled and responded, "Once a week then?" Harry smiled as he felt his eyes getting heavy, "Sure."

The two sat there snuggled up together before Harry sat up and planted his lips against Beastboy's neck, tickling the skin with his tongue. Beastboy moaned and asked, "H-Harry what are you doing?" Harry said, "I'm sorry Beastboy but if I don't do this now then I'll never have the courage to do it at all." Beastboy pushed Harry away and said huskily, "Up here Harry, kiss me on the lips, save that kinky stuff for back at the Tower." Harry giggled before complying with Beastboy's request kissing Beastboy's lips, begging for entrance to Beastboy's mouth with his tongue. Beastboy had just granted Harry entrance when a voice issued out from the darkness, "Well, so here you are Potter."

Harry jumped up only for a blast of scarlet light to collide with the bench right where he'd been sitting mere moments before. Standing a few feet from the bench in all directions were cloaked men wearing white masks. One of the men said, "It's time to stop running Potter…"

AN: And that's where I'm going to end the chapter. Please read(you've probably already done that by this point though) and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's response was almost immediate; he gathered a ball of pure, green magic between his hands and released it in a concussive shockwave that sent Death Eaters flying through the air and yet left Harry and Beastboy completely unharmed and unaffected. As the Death Eaters began to stand up Harry threw his arms around Beastboy and wishing that he could be anywhere else the two vanished with the soft pop of disapparation.

Harry and Beastboy reappeared a few miles away from the park and to realize that they had appeared in an abandoned amusement park. Beastboy looked at Harry and asked, "I'm guessing that those goons where followers of that Riddle guy you're supposed to kill?" Harry nodded and looked around from their spot in between two tents before taking a deep breath, this place; it reeked of magic, bad magic. Harry had to admit, he was glad that it was Beastboy with him, Beastboy was the only one who knew that Harry either had to kill or be killed. Harry grabbed Beastboy's hand and tried to apparated again only to feel a magical ward clamp down on him, preventing him from apparating Beastboy and himself anywhere. Harry sighed and with a quick motion of his hand told Beastboy to follow him out of the amusement park.

After a few hours however, both Harry and Beastboy had to admit that they weren't making any progress at all, it felt almost like moving on a conveyer belt, you could feel your body moving but you never really got anywhere. Just as Harry was about to scream in frustration Harry heard whispers that sounded suspiciously like his mother coming from a house of mirrors. Harry looked at Beastboy and asked him if he heard anything only for Beastboy to reply, "I didn't hear anything Harry. Are you alright?" Harry nodded unconvincingly as the whispers became fear-filled and suddenly stopped as inhuman shrieks of pain filled his ears. No longer caring if Beastboy could hear the whispers or not Harry took off into the hall of mirrors leaving Beastboy to chase after him.

Beastboy was just about to enter the hall of mirrors when a vicious voice shouted, "Stupefy," and he knew no more.

Harry ran through the hall of mirrors listening to the screams increase in volume and trusting the tugging he could feel on his magical core as he ran through the hall of mirrors. Eventually Harry arrived at a black door where a broken mirror had once stood and gathering his magic he knocked the door down with one punch and ran into the room only to see a small, crouched, dark reddish-black, child-like creature sitting on a chair with a look of concentration on its face and a snake looking at Harry hungrily.

The child-like creature smiled a sinister smile as it looked at Harry as the screams suddenly stopped and said, "I knew that pulling on the bond between us would eventually lead you to me Harry. Now," and at this point the creature waived its hand and one of the cloaked men wearing white masks walked forward with an unconscious Beastboy bound and gagged, "unless you wish for you muggle lover to perish you will allow my servants to bind you."

Harry sighed and released the hold on his magic and activated the emergency signal on his T-Communicator as another cloaked man walked forward and whispered something Harry couldn't hear causing a thick black rope to suddenly fly from his wand and wrap around Harry. Harry almost growled as more of the black robed men appeared and set up the scene for what Harry could tell was going to be a ritual of very dark magic.

Harry watched as one of the cloaked men walked up to a boiling cauldron and picked up the scaly-looking, dark-reddish black, crouched, child-like creature before depositing it into the cauldron. Harry surprisingly found himself wishing for the creature to drown as he watched it vanish down into the cauldron. The cloaked, masked man then said, as he poured a white powder into the cauldron, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" Brilliant blue sparks flew up out of the cauldron in response causing a few of the cloaked men and women stirred and whispered uncomfortably. The cloaked man at the cauldron then said, dragging another much shorter cloaked man forward, "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master," and then with a simple flick of a knife he cut the whimpering, shorter man's arm off at the elbow. The shorter man howled in pain and clutched the stump where his arm had been as the man at the cauldron picked up the arm and dropped it unceremoniously into the cauldron. The potion within the cauldron turned bright red and shot blood red sparks into the air as the cloaked man walked forward and said eagerly, "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." With those words said the cloaked man walked over to Harry and with a swing of his arm, drew a thin scar across Harry's face. The cloaked man returned to the cauldron and allowed the glowing, green blood to fall from the knife and into the cauldron.

The two cloaked men backed away from the cauldron as it spewed black sparks in all directions before suddenly stopping and shattering releasing a blinding, white smoke. Harry watched as a vaguely, human-shaped form stood up and roared in anger. As the white smoke cleared Harry had to fight a smirk, Lord Voldemort may have returned but it was definitely not in a form he'd desired. Voldemort's body was now composed of petrified wood and his body from the neck up was comprised of solid stone with deep grooves dug into the stone for what Harry guessed where eyes, nostrils, ears and a mouth. Voldemort, his anger out of control, flung his hand at Harry and a brilliant bolt of green electricity flew from his hand and into Harry's body, electrocuting the green-skinned teenager.

Voldemort paused at the sudden display of magic and turning away from Harry as the teenager's body shook as it recovered from the electric shock and flung his hand launching a sharp stone from his hand which embedded itself into the neck of his servant who had given his arm. The servant fell over immediately dead.

Voldemort, no longer angry at what had happened to him, smiled and spoke in a deep, echoing voice, "This form may have some benefits after all but now I must destroy the one responsible for giving it to me to make sure that he will never challenge me again." With that one of the few cloaked women hurried forward and handed the resurrected Voldemort a black wand which Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Avada Keda…" only to be interrupted by a blast of pure black, demonic magic from an enraged Raven who had just arrived on the scene. Raven, now possessing four, glowing, red, demonic eyes and with inky, black tentacles flowing out from under her cloak shouted, "Stay away from my little brother and friend you coward!"

Raven screamed in anger as a black, magical wave raced outward from her body pinning all of the cloaked men and women to the walls of the small room. However, the resurrected Voldemort was unaffected and just laughed as the sphere of demonic magic struggled to push him back. Voldemort, still smirking, turned on the spot and vanished and his followers started following in their master's wake vanishing as Raven's magical sphere held them against the walls of the small room.

Raven relaxed, allowing the black sphere to vanish as her eyes returned to normal and the inky, black tentacles vanished. As her teammates where no longer in immediate danger Raven hurried forward and with a glowing hand, cut the rope that was wrapped around Harry's body before Harry hugged her and started to cry. Raven held Harry close and whispered that it was alright for a few moments before Harry released her and Harry said quietly, "I'm sorry Raven." Raven looked at Harry and asked, "For what Harry? You aren't responsible for this." Harry shook his head and said, walking over to and untying the bound and still unconscious Beastboy, "Yes it is, you see there was a prophecy…"

After Harry had finished his story Raven looked at him with a sympathetic look while thinking, "Poor child, he's destined in his mind to either be a murderer or be murdered but is my own destiny any less dark?" Raven walked over to Harry and said quietly, "Don't worry Harry, you cannot be responsible for what some prophecy says and I know that you were absolutely not responsible for this." Harry shook his head and said, "Thank you for the kind words Raven but I don't think I believe you," before he pointed his wand at the still unconscious Beastboy and said, "Rennervate."

Beastboy groaned and sat up, holding his aching head before looking around him in panic and immediately hugging Harry in relief. The two shared a kiss which was interrupted by a cough from Raven and the two looked away from each other with identical blushes as Raven had to fight the smile that was trying to force its way onto her face.

Harry looked at Beastboy and said, "Beastboy I know you have some questions but I ask that they wait until we get back to the Tower so I'll only have to tell my story one more time." Beastboy nodded and the group slowly made their way out of the Tower.

Much later, after Harry had told his story Harry looked at the Titans most of whom were looking sympathetic except for Robin who had a strange smirk on his face as though he thought that he had been right about something and just had it confirmed. Robin said, "All in favor of banning Harry from the Tower raise your hand now." Harry starred in disbelief as absolutely no one except for Robin raised his hand which resulted in him getting some very dirty looks from Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy. Raven then growled, "All in favor of Harry staying raise your hand now." Everyone else raised their hands and Robin sighed before Cyborg said, "All in favor of removing Robin from command raise your hand." Robin starred in disbelief as Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy raised their hands immediately and Starfire slowly raised hers after. Robin looked at the others with a look of betrayal on his face and asked, "What the hell are you all doing?" Cyborg said slowly, "Robin, we founded the Teen Titans to help people and Harry needs help so we're going to help him and we can't have a leader who's going to jeopardize a mission due to a disagreement." Starfire then asked softly, "But who will lead us if not Robin?" Beastboy who had remained silent then spoke up saying, "I nominate Cyborg as leader, all those in favor?" It was then Cyborg's turn to look in disbelief as Raven, Starfire and Harry raised their hands.

Cyborg then said, "If you guys are sure then I accept the mantle of command until our natural leader realizes just why we're a team again." Robin sighed and stomped off to his room as the rest of the team sat down to a movie night, Harry sitting in Beastboy's lap as Beastboy had his arms wrapped protectively around Harry.


End file.
